Hinata's Birthday
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Neji cuteness.... Hiashi makes Neji bake for Hinata's 8th birthday... How's this working out? Fluff/OOC/Humor/Oneshot...


Hinata's Birthday

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or Neji would be way more important and Shino would talk.... AAH! Shino talking; I scared myself.

A/N: Heya, this is kinda (very) OOC but Neji is 9, Hinata is 8. I just thought this up randomly and decided that I needed a little break from Ideas. So this is my rest. **I'M CHANGING MY PENNAME!! After posting chapter 8 of my story Ideas it will be Solomonssavior. **It was this for awhile on one of my other accounts and I decided I'm gonna change it back so there.

__________________________________________________________________________

Hiashi was sitting next to Neji in the kitchen of his house. He wasn't talking or moving, just staring at Neji, daring him to speak.

So Neji did against every rational thought in his mind screaming at him to run away. "Uncle, excuse me, but why are we sitting in the kitchen? You said you needed me to do something for you."

"Yes, an important mission for the main house's Hinata, my daughter. As you should already know Hinata's birthday is today and, by some odd fixation, she wishes to have a friendship with you because you are the closest in either branch to her age and her protector."

"She wants to be... friends? With me, uncle? I've never talked much with her, why would she wish such a thing?" He sounded exactly like a Hyuuga, skeptical.

"I've no idea in the slightest, but I've decided to encourage this since you will be with her throughout your lives. I think it would be... prudent for you to have a present for her. I have all the ingredients in here. Birthday Cake. She'll need to receive this tonight before her party. I'd also like to let her believe that you planned this by yourself. I've had nothing to do with this suggestion and know nothing of what you're preparing for her. Basically this conversation never happened. I'll leave this important mission to you. Good luck."

Neji had absolutely no idea why this girl wanted his friendship but he couldn't bake. Well he could try. So he looked at the box and began.

_1) Set oven to 350° Fahrenheit. _Check.

_Put 1/3 cups vegetable oil into a bowl. _Kay, I can do that.

_Put 1 cup water into a bowl. _After dumping a lot on my new jacket. Darn it.

_Put 3 eggs into a bowl. _Poor dead chickens. AHH. It's so gross.

_Add in power mixture. _Stuff in the box... got it.

_Stir until mixed thoroughly. _No clumps.... It just won't die!

_Put in oven safe pan and let cook for 30 minutes ._That's so long!

_Let cool 5 minutes before you ice the cake. _35 minutes... waste of time.

_Enjoy your cake._

"Well, this looks evil enough. How do women do this?" Neji went to the fridge to get the eggs and managed to drop at least four by the time the buzzer for the preheating went off. Then he dropped another on his shoe.

" EW!!! there's a dead chicken on my foot. That's gross! How many eggs have I dropped. Shoot, I'm in trouble when Uncle sees this." He cracked the eggs over a bowl and put in the water and the vegetable oil. After spilling half the oil in a floor vent.... Oops. With any luck no one will notice a thing...

Add power. I can do that. And finally mix... Okay. We're good. Finally let cook for 30 minutes... Neji was prepared to do this besides the fact that the stove was set in the wall too high for him to reach with a door that swung open to the right. He stood on a small chair and flung the metal door open, leaving a dent in the wall. Maybe Uncle should've sent someone to help him.

After he got the door open he lifted the pan he'd selected with the cake mix in it up above his head to put it in. He had it resting precariously on the grate and as soon as he let go it toppled and spilled onto his head. He fell off of the chair and sat by the, amazingly enough, sitting upright dish. Hinata would be here in 30 minutes for a great birthday cake. Uncle would surely be horribly mad at him. But he was a Hyuuga and he could find some way to fix this, somehow he had to. With a blazing determination, he began to attempt something he wasn't very good at, improvision.

_Hinata's Point of View_

"Father, whe--re are we going? Doesn't my party at Auntie's house start soon?"

"Yes but your cousin, Neji, said he had something to give you. He insisted that we meet him in the kitchen and said just before the party."

"Really? Ne—ji-ku-n?"

"Yes, but we have to hurry. Come now."

"Alright. Let's go." When they finally made it into the kitchen Hinata was very nearly scared to death. Neji sitting on a counter waiting. The kitchen was demolished and Neji was sitting on the counter. Father was going to kill him. Look at the mess there's eggs on the ground and batter, and there's yellow oil dripping into the vent. Neji himself was splattered with cake mix powder, batter, and eggs. His hair was soaked with water and was turned brown from some unknown substance. Not to mention the icing on his nose and just above his left eyebrow. He stood up and walked over to her with something behind his back.

She began stuttering, "Ne--ji--kun? Are yo-u o—kay?"

"Of course Hinata-sama, though I'm all sticky. I have a present for you. Close your eyes." She did as she was told, "Great, now hold out your hands. I hope you'll enjoy it Hinata-sama. I thought of it all by myself. And I didn't have any help."

In her hands he placed a cupcake, with messy icing and one candle poking from the center with a little flame flickering on it.

"Okay, Hinata-sama, don't close your fingers or anything and keep your hands steady. Alright, open your eyes." She did and a smile broke on her face.

"Sorry I destroyed your kitchen, uncle. Do you like it? I goofed up the cake. Dropped it on my head. Whoops... It doesn't look real great, but I've never cooked before."

Hinata's voice stuttered, her head downward, looking at the cupcake., "Ne----ji..."

He frowned slightly, "You don't like it?" For some reason he realized he did want her to like it. He was a little saddened by the fact that she didn't.

She blew out her candle. "Neji-kun! You're so nice! I totally never noticed. I'm sorry. _I _ love_ my present_." She smiled wide.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata-sama."

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That turned out way more OOC fluffy than I thought but oh well. If I want fluff I like I write it myself. You don't like my fluff you should just do the same rather that wasting time flaming me, I warned you on the OOC at the beginning. Those of you who like mindless fluff, please tell me if you liked this. It would be very appreciated, and I do enjoy criticism. Nothing is more valued than a good critic. And keep that penname change in mind in case you happen to read something else by me. =D

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
